Being Sick Bites
by obsidians
Summary: Sookie is down with a bad case of the flu and she is looked after by someone she never expected.


Being Sick Bites

Disclaimer: Please note, I am only borrowing the characters, not stealing them.

If you are wondering why Dear Sam and Better Married than Dead and this one are all so similar; I can't decide the best way for Eric and Sookie to Settle their differences. So I keep writing different scenarios until I find the one I like the best. Please let me know if you are sick of them yet. Obsidian

******

Sookie was reeling down her hallway; she had never felt so sick in her life. She had got a nasty flu bug that was going around and was utterly miserable, nauseous, dizzy and had a high fever.

She staggered into her kitchen to get a glass of water, lost her balance and was just about to hit her head on a kitchen chair when a large white hand caught her just in time.

"Sookie, what is wrong? I sensed you in pain through the bond and came to see why that is" asked Eric

Sookie answered him by clutching her hand over her mouth and saying "bathroom" in an urgent tone. Using his vampiric speed he just managed to make it before she threw up. He filled up the mug in her bathroom with cold water and said "drink" she did.

After he bundled her into his arms and carried her back to bed. He was concerned, she was shivering and sweating at the same time and her skin felt hotter then normal.

"Eric why are you here?" She said weakly as he tucked the blankets around her.

"I came to make sure that you are okay, that is why. Now what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sick" she managed to get out before sleep claimed her; because of the bond she felt comforted now that he was there.

When she woke Dr. Ludwig was peering over the edge of her bed "she's pregnant" she said watching the vampire's eyes widen. "Just kidding; she has the flu, it is a depressingly human virus which any human doctor could have diagnosed had you bothered to consult one. She needs bed rest, Ibuprofen to help with body aches and to reduce her fever and lots of liquids; not a hysterical vampire. Oh I better tell you now; the female humans get really cuddly when they are ill"

"Pardon me for being concerned, I do not know about human illnesses nor know what her body temperature is even supposed to be. I couldn't even look it up on her infernal dial up connection. Besides, if I was to take a hospital they would probably just stake me thinking that I attacked her. That is why I called you."

"Well vampire, they wouldn't have let her stay in the hospital anyway, her body just has to ride it out, she should be fine in about a week. However you should call one of her friend's to ask if they can come and sit with her. Someone should monitor her fever, she is supposed to be 98.2 Fahrenheit; she is at 102 now. If it goes to 104 there could be complications and she will need to go to the hospital right away. In the future vamp, please remember that I specialize in supe cases, not human ones. Good bye Sookie, hope you are feeling better soon" and she promptly vanished.

Eric sat on the edge of her bed and gently pushed the strands of hair out of her face that were sticking to her clammy skin "is there someone I can call to come here to be with you?' he asked gently. She liked the sensation of his cool fingers and leaned into his touch.

"No" she answered; no one is here right now. Amelia and Octavia are at a conference for witches, Jason and I still aren't speaking and Tara is away on her honeymoon. Even Sam had to go see his family. Don't worry, I'll be fine" She concluded then drifted off to sleep.

******

"Hi Pam, I won't be returning to Fangtasia this evening" he said when she answered her cell phone.

"Where did you end up going in such a hurry, Master?"

"I am in Bon Temps."

"With Sookie" she concluded. "Why does she have a date tonight and you thought that you might check to see who it was with again?"

"Pam, you forget yourself!" he hissed. "No, she is feeling unwell."

"Chicken soup"

"Chicken soup? I am afraid that don't understand you."

"Dear Abby always says that if someone is sick that you should feed them chicken soup."

"Okay, thanks Pam, that is something to keep in mind. I will call you tomorrow."

******

He turned to go, but found that he couldn't. Now he finally understood what she meant about that sucked in feeling. He went and packed up some spare nightgowns, her tooth brush and some clothes for her in a bag that he found and stowed that in the trunk of his car. He then bundled her into his arms and carried her to the passenger seat; for once he wished that he had a back seat. "You are too much trouble" he whispered as he settled her head on his lap for the drive back to his place.

The next day Sookie woke up is a huge bed in a large, dark room. "Where am I?" she said in a small voice, her throat was so dry and she still felt very hot.

"You are at Mr. Northman's house" answered a small woman bearing a tray. She was about five feet or so, fortyish with close cropped blond hair and pointed teeth when she smiled. "Hi, I am Cecilia; I am Mr. Northman's maid he asked me to remain with you during daytime hours until you wish to return home.

"I am at Eric's place? He really was there last night; I thought it was a dream. Why did he take me here?"

"He felt it unwise to leave you alone in the state that he found you in and brought you here to me as result when you told him that you had no one to come to your home. Don't worry I won't bite" she said indicating her teeth.

"Are you a demon?" asked Sookie remembering that some of her friends had similar teeth.

"I am a half demon and have worked for Mr. Northman for many years. Speaking of which, he apologizes for not leaving you a note, but by the time we got you settled he had to go to sleep. You were in pretty rough shape last night, Baby Girl. However, he did ask me to pass on the following message: he has not kidnapped you, he will drive you home when you wish to go, he does not expect you to yield and you are still your own person. I hope you know what that means; because I don't."

"I am sorry that I caused you so much trouble, I shouldn't even be here."

She smiled again "it is no trouble, the good thing about working for a vampire is you only do half the work as a human. Stay as long as you want. In the meantime, I made you some chicken soup. See if you can eat it. Here is a glass of ginger ale and some Ibuprofen, please see if you can take those too."

"Thank you" said Sookie "I will stay until he wakes up and then I need to go home, I have to work tomorrow."

Cecilia cocked her eyebrow at her "Ms. Stackhouse, I doubt you will be able to work tomorrow. I am not telling you what to do but try just standing up."

She did and started shivering when she got out of the covers and her head started to throb.

"In life you have to accept that you need help sometimes and deal with it. You are far too ill at this time to work in a bar, now get back in bed please and eat your soup."

Sookie obeyed grateful for the soft sheets that surrounded her and drifted off to sleep after she ate, hugging one of the large pillows to her.

She woke up to feel fingers running through her hair, she turned over to find Eric sitting on the bed beside her, he had just gotten out of the shower as his hair was wet, but he was fully dressed except for socks and shoes. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, thank you for taking care me" she said hating the weak sound of her voice. "But I should get home, I have to work tomorrow."

He moved closer to her "I will take you home if that is what you want to do, but don't know if you can work, you could barely even move last night. I actually called Dr. Ludwig in to see you and got bawled out for doing so" he finished in an ironic voice.

She stood up in a shaky way and repeated "please take me home."

Eric stared at her in an assessing manner "if that is what you wish, then I shall do it."

Sookie got dressed as quickly as possible, grabbed her luggage (she thought it was very sweet of him to remember to pack for her) and got in the car. She leaned back as far as she could against the head rest.

She had gotten about a couple of blocks away when she a wave of nausea hit her "stop the car!" she said desperately.

Eric swerved over as close to the curb as he could, Sookie ripped the door open and began heaving violently. Eric leaned over and held her shoulders, then handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth with.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Sookie, you are behaving like a child, you are not well at all. I accepted your help when I was not myself and I think that I can offer you the same in return. Now if you agree, we can turn the car around and go back to my place, then we can call your shifter boss and arrange some time off for you."

"I think that is a good idea, I don't think that I will make it home tonight, I feel really dizzy" she admitted.

Eric opened his mouth to argue further, but shut it when he realized that she actually agreed with him. "Really?" he inquired.

"Yes, really, now can we just not have this conversation and get out of here."

He drove to his house in silence. He found it a little strange to have someone else present; he didn't really tend entertain anyone at his personal residence and never had. Yet, here he was trusting his most closely guarded secret; his daytime resting place to this mortal girl. It would serve him right if she staked him.

He helped her into the house and then went to retrieve her bag. "Why don't you take a shower?" he asked and went to retrieve a towel for her.

She nodded and went into the washroom.

He handed her a terry cloth robe "here this belongs to Pam." She thanked him.

He pulled the sheets straight and went to get her more Ibuprofen and ginger ale while he waited for her to be done.

She came out huddled into the bathrobe and got out her hairbrush. Eric sat her on the bed, took it from her and brushed her hair for her. She sighed with appreciation. "Feeling sleepy?" he asked after he made sure that she took her pills.

She yawned "a little, but I have to wait for my hair to dry." He put his arms around her and arranged so that he was leaning back against the headboard with her reclined against his chest.

"I have a surprise for you, we never did get past season 1" and with that he pushed a button on his universal remote and Buffy Season 2 started. She laughed, snuggled against him and watched it with him until she fell asleep. He gently tucked her into bed and left the room.

******

The next day she woke up Cecilia was there "I see that he managed to talk you into staying, good. Sickies should never be left alone in my opinion" she said with a friendly barracuda smile.

"Do you live here" she asked sleepily, the sheet were so soft and probably cost more then her entire bedroom set she mused.

"No, I normally only come twice a week, but as a favour to Mr. Northman I agreed to stay with you on days until he wakes up in the evenings, just as a precaution of course."

"I am sorry that I am making your job harder for you. I don't know why he is making such a fuss about me; it is only the flu, not cancer or anything"

"Don't be silly, you can't hardly eat and just sleep most of the day. Besides, I am stupidly addicted to soap operas and you are giving me an opportunity to get caught up on them. Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any more of that soup and perhaps with a slice of bread and butter on the side if it is not too much trouble?"

"Not a problem, your cell in on the side table, apparently you need to make a call this morning."

"Thank you" said Sookie and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Sam's number "Hello Sam, its Sookie.'

"Hi Sookie, you sound awful are you okay?"

"No, I have a bad case of the flu and can't make it in today."

"Sorry to hear that, I will call Arlene to see if she can cover for you. Should I ask Holly to drop something off for you?"

"No, that isn't necessary, besides I am not at home; I am at a friend's house."

"Which friend would that be, Sookie?" asked Sam suddenly suspicious.

"I am in Shreveport" she admitted

"Shreveport?….at Eric the Vampire's place I suppose" said Sam in a quiet manner.

"Yes."

"Did he kidnap you and is now holding you hostage until you agree to doing some sick, twisted thing with him."

"No! He has been a perfect gentleman; he found me at home sick as a dog and brought me here so he could get me some help."

"At a vampires place?" not even trying to conceal the incredulity in his voice anymore. "Yeah vampires are always known to be great nurses. Give me the address where you are at and I will come get you"

Cecilia returned and asked if she may speak with Sam. "Mr. Merlotte, I am Cecilia Babcock, personal assistant to Mr. Northman." She listened for a minute. "Yes, I can see your concerns but honestly she is perfectly safe here. She did ask to leave yesterday and on the way home became ill hence why she is back here. My employer has nothing but honourable intentions towards Ms. Stackhouse, should I presume otherwise I would be the first person to remove her from here. Yes, you may speak to her again."

"Sam?"

"What did Eric do you to?" he asked.

"Nothing, he arranged for Cecilia to take care of me during the day and at night he brought me ginger ale, tucked me into bed and watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 2 with me. What? Yes he was dressed the entire time."

"Let me get this straight, Eric Northman the vampire, Sheriff of Area 5, is playing house with you?"

"I don't know if he is as you say 'playing house with me' but yes, he has been very sweet to me."

"A sweet vampire? I bet hallmark never thought to market that." Sam said dryly.

"Okay Sookie, I trust your judgment and want you to take the rest of the week off to get better, however, you are to call me every day, you hear."

"Of course, thanks Sam"

******

Sookie woke to the sound of someone using the en suit bathroom; she peeked in to see Eric brushing his hair.

******

Eric came in from his spare bedroom and sneaked into the washroom; he had asked Cecilia not to tell Sookie that she wasn't in a guest room, but in the actual bed where he normally slept. He had figured that she needed comfort and gave it to her for this reason. "Hey sleepyhead how is the fever?"

She rolled over like a sleepy child and smiled at him. He got onto the bed with her and she put her head in his lap and hugged his waist. She noticed that he was dressed in his Fangtasia gear, his staff t-shirt, black jeans and prominent belt buckle." A bit better, thank you. Wow, you look nice, going somewhere?"

"I have to go into Fangtasia for a few hours; there is something that I must attend to."

"Blond, brunette or red head?" inquired Sookie facetiously, this elicited a laugh for him.

"None of the above; a rogue vampire."

"Well if anyone knows anything about being a rogue it is you."

"Sorry to have to leave you alone, I should be back at about ten. I bought one of those water coolers with the mini fridges and placed it there" pointing to a corner that miraculously had sprouted an innocuous looking white cooler. "The fridge is full of orange juice and ginger ale and some light snacks if you get hungry. I left your pills on the night stand."

"Eric, this is your room isn't it?"

He tensed had Cecilia told her? "How do you know?"

"Come on, this room practically shrieks _**master bedroom**_. I mean leather furniture, a huge bed with black sheets, fur throws; this place couldn't be more you if it tried. Besides, you have your toiletries in the en suit I definitely recognized the scent of your shampoo."

He seemed rather startled, she had recognized how his hair smelt. "Okay guilty as charged, I wanted you to be comfortable and am not really set up for guests here."

"That is just so kind of you. Where have you been sleeping then?"

"In my travel coffin" he admitted.

"Ew, that can't be very comfortable. We should try to get me home so I stop disturbing your routine, perhaps I should try to call Jason."

Eric felt kind of sad at the idea of her leaving "if that is what you want I will take you home when I return" he said rather stiffly. "However, you are not putting me out, the place is big; I just never bothered to really furnish the guest rooms as I don't tend to entertain, my own fault.

"Mind if I take a shower? I must look a fright."

"Of course not", fighting the image of another shower scene with her in his head.

"I will see you later" he whispered and leaned over and kissed her goodbye so, so tenderly. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. 'It feels so good to touch him again' she thought as she fought the urge to stroke his back. His hair brushed her cheek and she smelled his aftershave. "Why do you wear aftershave if you don't have to shave?"

He flexed his muscles and said "doesn't it make me smell masculine and rugged to you?" pretending to beat his chest.

She responded by throwing a pillow at him, which he caught. "Don't mess the hair" he admonished "us manly men have to have pretty hair."

Sookie felt a surge of something along the bond "you're happy" she observed.

He smiled at her and said "don't worry I will go right back to brooding and smirking when I get to the bar." He leaned over her and kissed her gently again "I have to go, I am only ten minutes away, call if you need anything. If you are up for it when I return, perhaps we can watch some TV together or play cards or something."

"Thanks I would like that, try not to be to hard on the thralls." He gave a small wave and left.

As Eric was driving he pondered what was going on with him. Here he was feeling bad that he had to leave her alone and he was only going to be gone for a short while! Ever since he met her he had felt oddly protective of her, even when it was just lust and nothing more between them. Yet since he took her into his home he wanted nothing more then to take care of her and nurse her through her pain. Yet, he knew as soon as she was back to being her old self she would just annoy him again.

Sookie put on the bathrobe that Eric had leant her and decided to explore his place, she still felt headachy and hot but at least the dizziness had abated. The place was huge, but she saw what he meant about the furnishings. There were 6 bedrooms in total but only two had any sort of furniture, one was the room she was in and the other an office, in which she discovered his 'travel coffin' in the walk in closet. Out of curiosity she opened it; she felt a twinge of guilt when she viewed it. It was lined with just enough padding for the dead, not the living dead with a garish satin pillow. She resolved to get home as soon as possible so that he might have a proper day rest.

The living room reflected the same taste as his bedroom.

The kitchen was actually a decent size for a vampire and when she opened the fridge she found it stocked with True Blood, orange juice, ginger ale, yoghurt and fruit.

She returned to the bedroom and took a quick shower and crawled back into bed after dressing in a fresh nightgown. She had that sick feeling like her skin was too tight.

Eric arrived at his home at 10pm on the nose. "Hey" he said "I brought you something"

"What is that" she asked sitting up in bed. He handed her a take away cup with a straw in it.

"It is an orange, banana, mango smoothie. Cecilia said that you aren't really eating enough and thought that these might help."

"Oh thank you" she said taking a sip and setting it on the night stand. "I love these. Where did you get it?"

"Smoothie Shack in third, they are open 24 hours" he said.

"How is the rogue faring?"

"He is no longer a rogue; he is staying at a condo that I own. Is appearing for 'throne' duty every Thursday and has my permission to open a 24 hour florist shop."

"Florist shop huh? Is he gay?"

Eric stretched out on the bed beside her "let's just say that Russell would love him."

"Well that is good to hear"

He turned to face her with a wicked smile "now it is thermometer time" as he held it up.

"No not that again, I am pretty sure that my fever has reduced. I am not putting that in my mouth."

"According to the directions on the package, there are other ways to take your temperature" he teased and thrust it in her direction.

She caught his arm and said "don't even think about it" he responded by tickling her side. She shrieked with laughter and collapsed halfway onto his lap.

"Okay, get ready for this" he said holding it up about to put it into her mouth. Then there was a loud pop sound in the air.

Claudine stood there glaring at him and said in a commanding voice "vampire stop threatening Sookie with a" then she get a closer look at what he held in his hand "a thermometer" she finished lamely. Looking a closer at the scene with them entwined on the bed, it didn't look that threatening. In fact it looked downright cozy. "Sookie, are you okay"

"I have the flu but am fine otherwise"

"Why did I feel you panic then?"

"Well, Eric told me that he was going to take my temperature in…another place if I refused to let him take it orally. It is okay, I have been ill and he has been taking care of me."

"That is all? I thought he had kidnapped you or something."

"Nope, I was unconscious when he brought me here, but I have been given every opportunity to leave." She said straightening up and leaned back against him. He put an arm around her territorially. She reached up her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Well, if I am not needed here I guess that I shall go home" and she vanished; she was feeling rather uncomfortable to see how they were looking at each other.

"You tired" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"No" she whispered back "just a little hungry."

"What can I get for you?" he asked starting to sit up.

She grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed "you can get naked and make love to me until dawn. That might just satisfy my appetite for you, for now" she said with a tender smile.

His blue eyes widened and he responded "but I thought that you were sick" his own smile starting to form.

"Well, you probably don't remember from being ill when you were human, but lying in bed all day long gives you a lot of time to have sexual fantasies and you feature in all of them, my love."

"My love? Where is that coming from?"

"That is a term of endearment that you bestow upon the person that you love and want to share you life with."

"So then you…..love me"

"Yes Mr. Northman, I do and you love me too"

"How do you figure?" he didn't say it to be mean; he sounded just baffled.

"Lets see you protect me, take care of me when I am sick and just generally try and be there for me. Then there are the things that you have started to say in the past but were too chicken to. Any of that sounding familiar or shall I go on?" each sentence was punctuated with a kiss.

"Now you can stop being a big baby and admit it now or I am going to use the rest of my recuperation making love to you endlessly until you do, even if I have to wrap you in silver chains to get you to."

"A Baby? A Chicken? You really know how to seduce a man, Sookie Stackhouse" he didn't sound exactly upset.

"Still not talking huh? Oh well, all is fair in love and war" she answered undoing his belt. She undid his jeans and drew his length out. He hissed and reached for her. "Oh no, play fair" she said and batting his fingers away. She took him as deeply in her mouth as she could and started to draw him in and out of it, while flicking her tongue against the sweet spot and pumping him with her fist. He moaned deeply. Several times he almost reached his climax and she stopped just as he was about to each time.

"Why are you torturing me" he panted but complied with her game.

She paused and said "you know how to end it, all you have to do is stop this little drama and stop running away from your feelings. In other words, say that you love me' she said with a wicked smile and resumed. Just to drive the point home she reached under his t-shirt and began pinching his nipples at the same time. He was putty in her hands.

"Okay, I love you" he said. She redoubled her efforts and he was rewarded with an orgasm that he thought was going to take his head clean off.

"There was that so difficult?" she cooed. "Now do you want to fuck me?"

He answered "no, I want to make love to you" he said drawing her nightgown over her head"

Tanned skin merged with pale and he did as she requested and made love to her until dawn.

Just as he was about to drift off into his day rest he whispered to her "you are too much trouble."

The next day Sookie felt well enough to leave the bed, she carefully tucked in her slumbering Viking and slipped out of the room to meet Ms. Babcock.

"Morning" she said drinking the juice that she held out to her.

"Glad to see that you are still here, but I thought you might, my son can be very persuasive."

Sookie almost dropped the glass "your son?!"

"Yes, my youngest in fact. He gets his looks from his father"

"Huh, it kind of makes sense that Eric is part demon" she mused.

"I just want to thank you for making him happy, he has been miserable for months. Now promise me that you will take good care of him. I have to go home, much as I love him, I miss there more."

Sookie almost laughed at the idea that she could possibly have to take care of him. It was kind of like being asked to look after the well being of a mountain. But when she saw the serious expression on Cecilia's face she swore she would.

Eric woke up a few hours later; she slipped off the robe and went to join him bed.

"Met your Mom, I like her"

"She certainly is unique" he replied.

"So what is your Dad then?" she asked while absently stroking his chest.

"He is a Viking angel"

"Are you serious? Your mother is demon and your father is an angel! Here I thought I was the hybrid" she said with a laugh and hugged him.

Eric went silent, "so now that you know the reason for my angst. So now what happens?"

Sookie was starting to enjoy the new development in their relationship "well, thought that I would go home soon and go back to my life. Bills don't pay themselves after all."

"And then, you get on with your life and you get your bed back to yourself."

He felt sad "what if I don't want to sleep alone?"

She smiled at him "oh, I will be back to share it with my _boyfriend_"

His face lit up "then you are mine finally?"

"Yup and you are mine."

"Now I don't have to go home right away, after all, I have the rest of the week off. How about you, do you have to go into Fangtasia tonight"

"Fuck Fangtasia" he said in a lusty voice and reached for her.


End file.
